Mysterious Girlfriend X
Mysterious Girlfriend X (謎の彼女X / Nazo no Kanojo X) was a monthly Japanese manga written and illustrated by Riichi Ueshiba. Originally published as a one-shot story in 2004, it soon became a serialized comic in Kodansha's Afternoon magazine in 2006. The manga finished in September 2014, ten years after it began. >>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<>>>SPOILERS AHEAD<<<<<< (NOTICE---Please enjoy this Mysterious Girlfriend X Wiki, but realize that it contains SPOILERS throughout the entire wiki, so read and act accordingly ! ) Anime Distribution An anime adaptation by Hoods Entertainment aired in Japan between April 7, 2012 and June 30, 2012 and was simulcast by Crunchyroll. An original video animation episode was released with the ninth volume of the manga on August 23, 2012. The series has been licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks and began streaming on The Anime Network and Hulu 31 days following its airdate. Sentai Filmworks released a box-set containing the entire 13 episode TV series on Blu-ray and DVD June 11, 2013. An English dub was released in Australia by Hanabee Entertainment on June 5, 2013. The Music of Mysterious Girlfriend X The opening theme is "Orchestra of Love" (恋のオーケストラ Koi no Ōkesutora) by Ayako Yoshitani, whilst the ending theme is "Afterschool Promise" (放課後の約束 Hōkago no Yakusoku) also by Ayako Yoshitani. More about The Music of Mysterious Girlfriend X can be found here. ; " Koi no Ookesutora ( Orchestra of Love ) " *Lyrics by Yamada Toshiaki *Composed and Arranged by Kitagawa Katsutoshi *Performed by Yoshitani Ayako ;" Hokago no Yakusoku ( Afterschool Promise ) " *Performed by Yoshitani Ayako Synopsis of the Entire Series The series follows the romantic but unusual relationship of Akira Tsubaki and Mikoto Urabe. Urabe is a mysterious female transfer student who recently came to Tsubaki's high school. After a series of strange events, Tsubaki finds himself addicted to Urabe's drool. She claims the addiction to be "love sickness", and their relationship slowly progresses, focusing on the odd friendship and behavior that comes out of their drool attachment. The plot covers the various relationship developments for the couple, and how they're able to deal with or overcome them via their special bond. Somehow, the drool allows them to experience what each other are thinking or feeling, and allows for a better understanding of each other, more so than any other couple. However, because Tsubaki has never had a girlfriend, and Urabe has never had a boyfriend, and because they both declare to each other that they are virgins, they do like to take things very slowly, with intimate aspects of their relationship being experienced very carefully, many times by trial and error. This aspect, among many other quirky happenings, leaves the reader or viewer wondering when, or if, they will ever kiss. Nevertheless, as the story progresses, the relationship between the two deepens into genuine, pure love. The manga strongly foreshadows their souls becoming deeply intertwined, and that they will never break up, but rather will stay together and be committed to one another for life. Characters Major Characters *Akira Tsubaki *Mikoto Urabe *Ayuko Oka *Kouhei Ueno *Hayakawa Aika Minor Characters *Youko Tsubaki *Hiroyuki Tsubaki *Seo *Matsuzawa *Momoka Imai *Suwano Ryouko *Yoshikawa *Yajima *Ogata *Nakajima Timeline In both the anime and the manga, the exact time period of the series is hard to place. DVDs seem to be commonplace, but a lot of the scenery and technology is very reminiscent of the 90's, and no one has a cell phone. This forces Urabe and Tsubaki to talk more face to face, rather than via text message or email, which is important because communication is a main theme throughout the series. Cell phones do exist though, as adverts for a 'P-Phone' with Momoka appear in the background of some manga panels. The manga includes a very wonky timeline though: Tsubaki and Urabe meet in their second year of high school while everyone is still wearing their summer outfits (presumably in late September or early October, but before late May or early June, going by chapter 14) and before the summer break. The pair go through many uniform changes over the course of the manga, and reference multiple summers and winters that all seem to proceed each other. One theory is that the manga jumps around the time the two spend at school as the author sees fit, focusing on specific adventures here and there. There's evidence for this in the way Tsubaki and Urabe celebrate their first Valentine's Day together as late as chapter 75 (along with their first Christmas, New Years and White Day together in the surrounding chapters), even though a storyline in as early as chapter 14 covers Urabe changing into her summer uniform the June after they met. By all accounts the pair should be in their third and final year of high school by now, and probably near the end of it as well. They'd also very likely be 18 years old now, although no chapters have covered any birthdays, exams or moving up a year and/or changing class. The simplest and most probable explanation is that as the manga continued on through the years, Riichi had more and more seasonal ideas for their relationship to encounter and just wrote them as he saw fit. Anime Series Critique Critique of Mysterious Girlfriend X Anime by a seasoned Anime Critic. Their rating of this anime is at the conclusion of the critique--- Manga Series Critique Critique of Mysterious Girlfriend X Manga by a seasoned Manga Critic. Their rating of the manga is at the conclusion of the critique--- Manga Series Review Urabe and Tsubaki's City of Dreams A listing of all of the dreams that Urabe and Tsubaki have had can be found here. Disclaimer The management positions on this wiki are all taken, the editing manpower of this wiki is adequate, and arrangement of text has all been done. Nevertheless, the front page, anime episodes section, the character profiles of this wiki, the events pages, and the manga section have all been edited, double checked for accuracy, have been double proofread, and have come to reasonable completion. Further editing on these sections is not wanted, needed or necessary. But if you still feel that you somehow have to supposedly edit this Mysterious Girlfriend X Wikia, please read and observe the Wiki Usage Guidelines, found here.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content